1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an actuating device useful as an attachment to a low-voltage circuit breaker having an insulating housing and a protruding toggle lever. The actuator has a housing and a fork-shaped guide mechanism including a lever which can be actuated by a pivoted operating handle, for transforming a rotary motion executed by the operating handle into a rectilinear movement of the toggle lever.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An actuating device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,947. There, a fork-shaped lever cooperates with the free end of another, pivoted lever which extends, with an opening, over the end of the toggle lever, being connected to it via rollers. A roller is also attached to the end of the toggle lever. Use of this actuating device therefore requires a toggle lever having such a roller, a deviation from the usual shape of toggle levers. It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the need for a specially designed toggle lever, while retaining the advantage of low-friction operation resulting from use of the actuating device and, thereby to make retrofit of unmodified breakers possible.